It's A 'See You Later' Kind Of Thing
by bamfhowell
Summary: Chris and PJ become parents after they find out PJ is pregnant. PJ gives birth to the baby but he wants to put it up for adoption. Chris doesn't want to give their baby up but then PJ suggests that they let Dan and Phil adopt their baby. MPREG! Don't read if you don't like it.


"PJ, no! I won't let you do this to me and him, you can't put him up for adoption. This isn't fucking fair!" Chris Kendall angrily yelled at his husband, PJ Liguori.

"Chris, I'm only 25-years-old. I'm not ready to settle down with a child," PJ snapped at him.

It was currently a Saturday night, around 6:30 in the evening.

Chris and PJ had been in a relationship together for three years. They were not only boyfriends, but they were also the best of friends. They were inseparable, almost attached to the hips. But, their relationship completely changed nine months ago when they found out that PJ was pregnant. It was a complete shock to both of them. After their doctor had explained everything to them, they both calmed down about PJ being pregnant. Although, neither of them were too excited about having a child this young, especially PJ. PJ already had enough stress in his life, dealing with film making and so much more.

It started almost a year ago. Chris and PJ were celebrating their two year anniversary.

They had been out and had gotten drunk. They knew what they were doing though when they got home. They weren't completely drunk. PJ never liked to drink so much, and Chris knew his boundaries. A couple weeks after that night; PJ wasn't feeling the same. He wasn't being his normal self. PJ was getting sick almost every day; throwing up, awful stomach and headaches. It just wasn't fun for him. That's when they knew something was up and they went to the hospital to get everything checked out and then they found out PJ was pregnant.

Now it was almost a year later since PJ had been through his pregnancy.

It was nine months of torture for PJ, as Chris and PJ decided not to get an abortion. Neither of them liked the thought of getting an abortion. PJ still didn't want to keep the child. He wasn't ready to be a parent. He didn't want to settle down, even though he and Chris were married and had been for about a year and a half now. He didn't want to settle down with a child. Not yet, anyways. His life was extremely hectic at the moment with everything that was happening with his Youtube channel. All he wanted to focus on was his Youtube career.

The only problem was that Chris didn't want to give up the child, their baby boy. The baby was already a couple weeks old now and Chris had grown attached to him. They decided to name him Cameron Alexander Kendall. Since PJ had taken Chris's last name, they gave the baby Chris's last name, which was another reason why Chris didn't want to give him away.

"He's my son, too! You can't just take him away from me!" Chris yelled. He was almost on the verge of tears now. Just the thought of Cameron being taken away from him absolutely broke his heart. PJ didn't seem to care about his feelings anymore.

Chris and PJ were both currently in the kitchen. PJ had been making some coffee, taking a break from editing, when they started arguing. PJ didn't even remember how the argument started, but he absolutely hated arguing with Chris. They never argued like this before.

"We can't keep him, Chris!" PJ yelled. PJ never raised his voice like this, ever. He much prefered to be a calm person. "There's too much going on at the moment! I don't want to have to worry about a baby when I want to focus on my Youtube career!"

"You don't have to worry about him... I'll take care of him!" Chris yelled back at PJ.

"Why can't you just give it a rest, Chris?" PJ asked. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"It's like you don't even care about me or my feelings," Chris whispered.

PJ frowned and was immediately shocked at what Chris had said. "I care about you Chris, you know that I care about you and always will." He said a little calmer.

"Clearly not, because you know how heartbroken I'd be if I ever lost Cameron. Cameron is my son and you know that I love him more than anything," Chris snapped.

"We can find a nice family that will look after him, Chris. I wouldn't just give him to any family. I do want him to have a good life and I want him to be happy where he is, I'm not that heartless. Jesus Christ," PJ said. He let out a small sigh.

"I don't trust anyone else to look after him. I want to raise him," Chris mumbled.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before PJ looked over at Chris again.

Chris quickly looked away from him, trying to avoid eye contact with PJ.

"I know you don't want to hear this but, I know someone who can look after him," PJ said.

Chris still didn't look at him, still too upset with him.

"Dan and Phil." PJ said as he stared at Chris.

"Why would Dan and Phil want our child?" Chris asked, a little surprised.

"I know for a fact that Dan and Phil had been looking to adopt a baby for a while now. They're our best friends. We've known them for years and we can trust them with our child. Let me talk to Dan and Phil, please? Dan and Phil are never going to find someone that will let them adopt their baby. They've been looking for weeks but no one will let them adopt because they're a gay couple. I don't want to be a parent right now. I want to be able to live my life without any worries. But, eventually… I will want to raise a family with you," PJ whispered.

Chris took a deep breath as his eyes began to water up. He looked up at PJ and he slowly nodded. "Okay," he whispered. Chris didn't want to agree to this but he knew there he didn't really have a choice. He was tired of arguing with PJ about this.

"Is that a yes?" PJ asked calmly, biting his lip slightly.

"You can talk to Dan and Phil," Chris mumbled quietly, but loud enough for PJ to hear him.

PJ sighed in relief and nodded. "Chris?" He asked.

Chris looked up at him but didn't say anything to him.

"I love you, with all my heart and soul. You know that, right?" PJ asked.

"I know that," Chris said with a straight face.

PJ walked over to Chris and pulled him into a hug. Chris immediately hugged him back. He hid his face in PJ's chest as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes. "I love you, too." Chris mumbled.

"I know that you love Cameron, and I love him too but… this is for the best," PJ whispered.

"It's not for the best," Chris said as he pushed PJ away from him.

PJ looked up at Chris and was shocked when he saw the tears on his cheeks. Chris never cried, he never cried… not in front of im anyways. "Chris…" PJ began to say.

"Cameron should stay here, with his dad… not with some strangers. I may be letting you talk to Dan and Phil about this but this is something that I will never forgive you for," Chris snapped. He turned on his heel and then he walked out of the kitchen.

Two weeks later; Dan and Phil were coming over to Chris and PJ's house to take Cameron home. Chris was not looking forward to this. He's spent so much time with Cameron in the last two weeks. He didn't want him to go but he knew that Cameron going with Dan and Phil would be for the best. Dan and Phil had already signed adoption papers for Chris and PJ so it was official. Cameron was theirs. He was no longer Chris and PJ's child.

"Hey!" PJ greeted once Dan and Phil arrived at his and Chris's house.

"Hey, Peej!" Phil greeted back. PJ gave them both hugs once they were inside. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Phil asked as he looked over at PJ, biting his lip slightly.

"It's too late to back out now. You've already signed all the adoption papers. He's yours now, he belongs to you and Dan," PJ said as he shut the door behind them.

"What about Chris? How is he doing?" Dan asked.

PJ sighed as he looked up at Dan and Phil, but didn't say anything.

"Not good?" Phil asked. Phil felt terribly bad for Chris. He didn't want to take his child away from him but Dan and Phil had been looking to adopt a baby for months now. This was probably the only opportunity they were going to get to take a child home with them.

PJ shook his head. "He's really upset with me right now, but he does know that this is for the best. Cameron deserves parents that will take care of him. Chris and I are both busy, all the time. It's been really hard taking care of him ever since he came home. We're both trying to work on videos for our Youtube channels but having a baby around is just making things complicated. I know that you guys do the same thing but you have more free time than us."

"You did the right thing by calling us, when you know that you can trust us 100%. We promise we'll take care of Cameron and we'll love him no matter what," Phil said.

"Exactly. Well, what are we waiting for? I wanna see him! We haven't seen him since you gave birth at the hospital, that was so long ago," Dan whined.

PJ laughed. He led the way to the living room, where Cameron was already in his car seat.

Dan immediately walked over to him. He smiled when he saw that Cameron was sleeping peacefully. "He's so cute. I'm already in love with him," he whispered.

"Yeah, I still can't believe I gave birth to him," PJ said.

"Well, he's gorgeous. At least we know where he got his good looks from," Phil joked.

PJ laughed. "Thanks, Phil," he said. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hey, where's Chris?" Dan asked as he looked over at PJ.

PJ bit his lip nervously as he looked down at his hands. "Well…"

"Peej, what happened?" Phil asked nervously.

PJ shook his head. "It's nothing. Chris is just really upset that he's leaving today. He won't come out of the bedroom. The day started fine but just a couple hours ago… he locked himself up in the bedroom and won't come out. I've tried talking to him but he just ignored me, which really isn't like him. He's really upset with me," PJ took a deep breath.

"I'll talk to him. We're not leaving until Chris says goodbye to Cameron," Dan said calmly.

PJ looked up at Dan and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you so much, Dan," he whispered.

Dan gave him a reassuring smile. He walked out of the living room and went to Chris and PJ's bedroom. He knocked on the door a couple of times once he got there. He waited a few seconds but he sighed when he didn't get an answer from Chris. Dan nervously opened the door, thankfully it wasn't locked. He opened the door and walked into the bedroom. He looked over and took a deep breath when he saw Chris sitting on the bed.

Chris was sitting up on the bed, with his back resting against the wall and he was staring at the wall ahead of him. Chris looked over as soon as the door opened and he rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Dan and immediately looked away from him, remaining silent.

Dan frowned, Chris never acted like this towards him before.

"Chris?" Dan asked. He shut the door behind him. "Can we talk?"

Chris scoffed. "No. I don't want to talk," he mumbled.

Dan bit his lip before he finally walked over and sat down on the bed, next to Chris. "I know you're upset that Cameron's leaving but you really shouldn't…" Dan began to say.

"Just take him and go, alright?" Chris snapped.

Dan blinked a few times. He shook his head. "No. I don't want it to end like this," he said. He took a deep breath as he stared at Chris. "I don't know how you're feeling right now but I know that this must be really hard for you. PJ told me how upset you are. Cameron is your child and you want to be the one to raise him but…" Dan sighed and shook his head. "I don't actually really know where I'm going with this." He mumbled.

Chris rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm not upset with you and Phil, okay?" He said.

Dan looked at him again. "Really? You're not upset with us?" He asked.

"I don't want him to leave," Chris whispered as his eyes began to water up. "He's my little boy and I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay here... where he belongs."

Dan nodded. "I totally understand that but, just look on the bright side. At least you know where he's going. He's going somewhere safe and he'll be happy. We'll take good care of him. Cameron won't be that far from you and you can visit him whenever you want. We won't stop you from visiting him. Will you come say goodbye to him?" He asked calmly.

"No. What's the point in saying goodbye to him?" Chris asked.

Dan sighed as he stared at Chris. "You love him, right?" He asked.

Chris slowly nodded. "Of course I love him, how could you ask me that?" He asked.

"Then you should say goodbye to him. It's not technically a goodbye. It's like a… it's like a see you later kind of thing. You know what I mean? Please? I'm sure that this it would mean a lot to Cameron and PJ. You might not see Cameron for a while now so you should say goodbye to him while you get the chance. It would be the best thing to do." Dan whispered.

"Fine. I guess I'll go say goodbye to him," Chris mumbled.

Dan smiled. He stood up from the bed. He held out his hand for Chris. Chris stared at it for a few seconds before he finally took it. Dan gently pulled him up from the bed.

Dan bit his lip slightly as he stared at Chris, he could just see in Chris's face how upset he was over this. "I'm sure PJ has already told you this about a million times but, you should know… this is for the best. Everything's going to be fine. I promise," Dan assured him.

Chris nodded. "I-I know… this is just really hard for me," he said.

"Let's go out to the others. Me and Phil have to get going before it gets too dark," Dan said.

"Okay," Chris mumbled. He followed Dan out of the bedroom and they both went to the living room. PJ looked over and smiled as soon as he saw Chris behind Dan. Chris stayed by the door though. He crossed his arms against his chest.

PJ frowned, knowing that Chris was obviously still upset with him. He didn't like to see Chris like this and he hated that he was taking Cameron away from him, but PJ only wanted to do what was right for them and for Cameron. Chris just didn't understand that part.

"Chris," PJ said as he stared at him. He took a deep breath.

Dan looked over at him. He rolled his eyes. He walked over to Chris again and pulled him further into the living room, where Phil and PJ were.

Chris took a deep breath as he stared at Cameron.

PJ bit his lip as he watched Chris. "Well?" He asked quietly.

"He's sleeping," Chris whispered. not taking his eyes away from Cameron.

PJ walked over to Chris and gently grabbed a hold of his arm, surprised that Chris didn't even push him away as he had been doing for the past couple of days now. "Hey, do you want us to leave you alone for a few minutes with him?" He asked calmly.

Chris immediately looked over at him. "Can I?" He asked.

PJ smiled and gave him a nod. "Of course you can," he said.

"I won't be long. I-I promise," Chris whispered.

"Of course," PJ said. He looked over at Dan and Phil. They both nodded.

Dan, Phil and PJ all walked out of the living room, leaving Chris alone with Cameron.

Chris sighed and sat down on the couch. He pulled the car seat closer to him so that he could see Cameron more properly. Chris bit his lip nervously as he stared at Cameron for a few seconds. He smiled as soon as Cameron's eyes fluttered open. Chris reached over and unbuckled Cameron from the car seat and gently picked him up and held onto him.

"Ah, hello there little one," Chris whispered.

Cameron looked up at him, it was almost as if he could understand what Chris was saying.

Chris sighed. "I know you're leaving and you're going to be happy with Dan and Phil but I won't forget you. I promise I'll come visit. We'll each other soon. I know that you can't understand anything that I'm saying to you. But, you'll be happy. Dan and Phil are nice people. They'll take care of you and all of that stuff. I-I trust them," Chris said. He bit his lip as his eyes began to water up. "Be good for me, alright?"

Cameron smiled as he stared up at Chris. He held his hand up and Chris immediately held his hand in his own, holding onto him gently but being carefully as well.

Chris was alone with Cameron for about five minutes before PJ walked back into the living room. "Chris?" He asked, breaking the silence in the living room.

Chris immediately looked over at him.

"Dan and Phil need to get going soon. Are you ready?" PJ asked

"I, um…" Chris began to say. "Yeah," he mumbled. He looked back at Cameron. Chris sighed as he put Cameron back into the car seat and buckled him up. He stood up from the couch.

PJ walked over to him. "Cameron will be fine with Dan and Phil. I promise," he said.

"I hate you for doing this to us," Chris snapped angrily.

"I'm very well aware that you hate me right now, Chris. I know… trust me," PJ said. He gently wrapped his arms around Chris as he stared at Cameron.

Chris looked over at PJ and took a deep breath as he stared at him.

Dan and Phil walked back into the living room a few seconds later.

PJ looked over at them. "Hey," he said as he stood up again.

"Is he ready to go now then? We have to get going soon. We have to plan for the radio show tonight. You know us, we plan things at last minute so…" Dan said, trying to make a joke.

"Chris?" PJ asked as he looked over at Chris.

Chris nodded but remained silent, causing PJ to sigh and looked back over to Dan and Phil again. "He's ready to go," PJ let go of Chris.

Dan and Phil walked over to them, both eager to get Cameron home so they could start their new lives with their new child. They had been waiting for this for months now.

"You better take care of him." Chris warned as he looked up at Dan and Phil.

"Don't worry, we will. We'll take very good care of him," Dan promised.

"Okay, so we'll come back Monday once we've got a car to get all of us his other stuff," Phil said. "Do you have all of his important stuff packed that we'll need?" Phil asked.

"Uh, yeah… it's all in his bag. Everything should be in there," PJ said.

"Okay. Well, we need to get going before it gets too late," Phil said.

Chris bit his lip harshly as he watched Dan grab the car seat, while Phil grabbed the baby bag.

"Bye," PJ said as he watched Dan and Phil walk out of the living room. PJ immediatlely looked over at Chris as soon as Dan and Phil were finally gone. "Chris…?" PJ began to ask as he grabbed a hold of Chris's arm again. "Can we please just…?"

"Fuck off, PJ!" Chris yelled as tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"C-Chris," PJ whispered. Chris had never spoken to him like that before.

"I'm sorry but you took my son away from me! You knew how much I loved him but all you were thinking about was yourself! If I didn't love you so much, I would have taken him and have gone somewhere else!" Chris cried. He shook his head and then he turned around and walked out of the living room, leaving a very speechless PJ alone.

Two hours later; Dan and Phil were finally back at their apartment with Cameron.

Dan smiled as he walked into the apartment with Phil. Dan was holding Cameron, for the first time as a father, while Phil was carrying Cameron's bag.

"I can't believe that we actually have our own son, our own son!" Dan whispered as he looked down at Cameron, who was sleeping in his arms.

"It's still kind of weird to think that he came from PJ though," Phil said.

Dan chuckled. "Yeah. I guess it is kind of weird. I just hope Chris will be alright," he mumbled.

"Chris will need some time to get over losing Cameron but I'm sure he will be alright soon. PJ will help him and everything. Yeah, he'll be fine," Phil said.

Dan looked over at Phil and couldn't help but smile. "Let's take Cameron upstairs, we'll probably have to put him to bed soon. He looks tired," Dan suggested.

Phil nodded. "It's a good thing we already have a nursey ready," he said.

They both went upstairs and went to their lounge. Dan took a deep breath as he looked around. Things were going to change now that he and Phil had a child to look after, but he knew that things were going to change for the best.

"Well, welcome home little guy," Dan whispered as he looked down at Cameron.

Phil smiled as he looked over at Dan. "He's going to be happy here. I know he will be."

Dan looked up at him. "I think he will be too," he said.

"I love you." Phil whispered, he wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed him.

"I love you, too…" Dan whispered. He looked down at Cameron again and smiled. "And we love you too, Cameron. We always will love you, no matter what."


End file.
